


Always There for You

by FromSeaToSea



Series: Drabbles and One-Shots [14]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Brotherly Love, Canon Universe, Drinking, Gen, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Human & Country Names Used (Hetalia), Minor Germany/North Italy (Hetalia), Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:01:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28925484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FromSeaToSea/pseuds/FromSeaToSea
Summary: Written for German bros week - day 5Prussia and Germany plan for a nice boys night out, but sadly something happens that changes their plans.
Relationships: Germany & Prussia (Hetalia)
Series: Drabbles and One-Shots [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1652578
Kudos: 13





	Always There for You

**Author's Note:**

> Francis is briefly mentioned and is referred to with he/they pronouns.

Ludwig folded the final shirt from the pile of clean laundry he had just finished drying. Today he had been allowed to go home early from work and he had decided to use the time effectively, by getting some chores done so he could better enjoy his weekend.

He was just about to start putting his clothes away in their designated drawers and place in the closet when he heard the floor creak behind him. Expecting to see one of his dogs wanting attention, he turned around casually, only to blink in slight surprise to see his brother standing by his nightstand holding and examining one of his picture frames.

“What are you doing?” he demanded. His brother did occasionally disrespect his privacy, but usually he would announce himself and beg to be entertained.

“What do mean what am I doing?” He replied, “Clearly I’m looking at this cute picture of you and Feli. I’m kind of saddened that his picture has a better frame than the picture of us.”

“No. Why are you in my room?”

“Because it’s Friday,” Gilbert answered, not a trace of sarcasm or humour in his voice.

Ludwig raised an eyebrow. “And that explains why you’re in my personal space… how?”

“Because we’re supposed to hang out tonight.”

_Oh._

He had completely forgotten.

They didn’t necessarily have a night to spend time together every week, but they usually tried to schedule some time to go to the bar on a Friday, or Saturday night when Ludwig wouldn’t have to worry about work the next day. They would do other things together as well, but a night out to drink together was their favourite.

“You forgot,” Prussia said, deflating a little.

“No, of course not!” He lied, not wanting to hurt his feelings. “I was just distracted is all.”

Prussia’s smile returned to his face and he set down the picture. “Well then get your ass in gear West! We need to get to the bar before all the good beer is sold out!” He then turned on his heels and darted out of his room.

Germany chuckled, shaking his head slightly as he finished putting his clothes away.

****

“This isn’t our usual place,” Germany noted as he looked at the small establishment’s sign.

“Thought it’d be cool to mix it up a bit. Plus, we’ll need to switch bars eventually.”

“I know, but I like that bar.”

“And maybe you’ll _love_ this one.” Prussia grabbed his hand and excitedly pulled him towards the building.

They entered and immediately Prussia pulled him towards the bar, eagerly waving over a bartender and ordering for the both of them.

“So, you would not fucking believe what I saw today!” Prussia started off, hands moving frantically as he eagerly set the scene. “Okay, so you know how France took half the day off and invited me to hang out with him?”

Germany nodded as he sipped his beer.

“Well, we were hanging out at his place and they were showing me around one of their smaller cities, a beach town actually. We walked through the city for a bit blah, blah, blah, and then got to the beach.” Prussia paused for dramatics, taking a drink of his own beer. “Where some guy, clearly drunk out of his fucking mind, decided it was a good idea to piss on the lifeguards chair.”

Germany’s eyes widened. “I’m sure the lifeguard wasn’t pleased.”

Prussia laughed. “Hell no, he jumped down and started yelling at him, before the guy decided it was a good idea to make a run for it.” He paused to laugh again. “Dumbass got caught of course, but it was hilarious seeing him run all over the beach. Knocking people’s stuff over to try and trip him. And that’s not even the best part!”

“It’s not?”

“No, turns out France knows the guy.” Prussia kept breaking down into laughter, tears streaming down his face. “He was the grandson of an old ex of his.”

“ _No._ ”

“Yeah, you should have seen Francis face when they realized.” Gilbert wiped a tear out of his eye. “He looked like he wanted the sand to swallow him up.”

Ludwig joined him in his laughter. The picture of Francis’ smile dropping to a look of horror was funny in and of itself, without the image of a drunk man running around to better it.

Gilbert let out one last laugh. “So, how was your day? Bet it wasn’t nearly interesting as mine.” He took another drink, trying to catch up to Ludwig who was almost done his.

“My days are usually not,” Ludwig replied, “but then again I’m fine with most days being calm. It was slow today, so I was permitted to go home early, which was good because I was getting bored trying to find things to do.”

Gilbert groaned, “Ugghhh that’s the worst! I mean being busy sucks ass but at least you have something to do and aren’t dying inside. It’s good that your weekend started early though.” Gilbert then gestured to the bartender and asked for another two beers.

“Yes, and since I finished the majority of my chores with the free time I had, I can better enjoy my weekend.”

“Hey yeah aren’t you going on a date on Sun-” He stopped talking when they heard a group of men nearby at one of the tables burst into loud laughter, clearly drunk and getting rowdy. Ludwig rolled his eyes at the display. There was nothing wrong with being a bit loud, but they were being obnoxious enough that he and Gilbert almost had to yell to hear one another.

“Looks like they’re having fun,” Gilbert commented in a deadpan. “Anyways, you still planning that date with Feli on Sunday? Have you decided where you’re taking him?”

“We’re going to go to the movies. He’s talked about wanting to see this certain romantic comedy for a few weeks and I thought he’d enjoy it.”

“It has a dog in it doesn’t it?”

Ludwig avoided eye contact. “Maybe.”

Both turned suddenly when they heard glass smashing on the floor loudly followed by an uproar of laughter and mocking cheers. Looking at the large table of drunks Ludwig could see some poor server down on her knees trying to pick up the broken bottles and crying.

Both brothers immediately got up and walked over, Gilbert leaning down to help and calm the poor girl down. Ludwig decided to figure out what the hell the drunks had found so amusing.

He stood in front of the table and cleared his throat, loudly. “Would you mind letting me in on what’s so funny?”

They stopped laughing. One of them replied, “Nothing that concerns a cocksucker like you.”

He felt his stomach go cold and his face heat up. It’s not like he hadn’t been at the end of homophobic comments before, but he would never be used to it, even if he was more comfortable in himself now. He might have been able to pretend to have skin of steel, but he was still a scared kid in some ways. He wasn’t like Gilbert, he wasn’t as strong in this regard.

Gilbert immediately shot up off the floor, already prepared to defend his younger brother. “I sure fucking hope you plan on apologizing, or you’ll be sorry!” He moved to stand protectively beside Ludwig, hands fisted at his sides.

“Oh really? I’d like to see you try.”

Ludwig could almost hear him grinding his teeth in fury. “Gilbert let’s just go,” Ludwig whispered to him, feeling very small, and gross.

Gilbert turned away from the smug look the man was making at him and softened his face when he looked at Ludwig. “Are you okay Luddy?”

“They’re not worth it,” he said, more to reassure himself than his brother. “Can we go home?” He didn’t want to be here anymore, even if the server had left and probably was about to get the manager to kick them out. He wouldn’t feel safe here anyways.

“Of course.” Gilbert sent a final glare to the man, wanting to beat the shit out of him, but knowing he needed to be there for his brother more. Ludwig didn’t notice the look.

They turned and left, Gilbert making sure to pay for the few drinks they had had and left the bar. Once they were outside Gilbert patted Ludwig on the shoulder, a small encouraging smile on his face. “Come on, I think we still got some beers at home. We can continue our awesome night without any assholes to bug us.”

Ludwig smiled. “I would like that.”


End file.
